notanotherdndpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
The Watchman
The Watchman is a god. He appears as a giant spectral head with dozens of rotating eyes. Mythology The Watchman, like the other gods, used to dwell on The Realm of Bahumia's previous world. When this world was destroyed by the clashing gods, all the other deities left to live on other planes. The Watchman, though,supposedly loved the mortal world, and gave up most of his powers in order to remain in the mortal realm. He now resides atop a magically cloaked watchtower in the Galaderon Glades, observing and remembering all that happens around him.It was later revealed that he wasn't powerful enough to create his own plane, so he stayed on the material plane where he'd be powerful. Role as an Oracle According to his ambassador Uku, "The Watchman will tell you the truth, but he doesn't care what you do with it." In this way, The Watchman acts as an all-knowing oracle, answering a single question for any who find him and pass his trials. Other than answering questions, The Watchman appears to do naught else but watch the world around him. This observational role is important, and Uku warns to value his time, saying, "Any second that The Watchman is talking to somebody, he can't keep his eyes on the world." Role in the Story The Road to Galaderon The Band of Boobs, guided by Tonathan Tinkle, sought out this god atop the watchtower in the Galaderon Glades after passing four sacred trials. After The Watchman warned them to ask their questions clearly and precisely, they asked this oracle the following questions: * Moonshine asked: "What plant will cure crick rot?" ** The Watchman answered: "Crick rot is demonic influence and you cannot cure it with a plant." * Hardwon asked: "Who are my parents?" ** The Watchman answered: "Your parents are Lydia Stormborn and Elias Stormborn." * Beverly asked: "What has caused this amulet of Pelor to crack, this holy artifact which can be mended by magic but returns to its cracked state, what has corrupted it so?" ** The Watchman answered: "Thiala has broken her pact with Pelor." * Tonathan asked: "Great Watchman of the world, where have The Legendary Heroes gone?" ** The Watchman answered: "Alanis is not on this plane. Thiala and Ulfgar are headed for Galaderon." After asking their questions, Beverly offers The Watchman a vomit-inducing berry, and The Watchman immediately begins to blow him off the top of the watchtower. He continues to blow against Beverly despite being pleased with the spectral healing possum spirit offered by Moonshine in an attempt to appease him. Beverly falls hundreds of feet and nearly dies on impact breaking both his legs, but fortunately survives the crash. On the Road Again The Band of Boobs return to the tower at the request of Uku and Tonathan Tinkle, who now fight alongside them in a fight against The Watchman. During the fight he reveals things about some of the characters, but mainly Hardwon: * Reveals about Hardwon Surefoot: ** That Gemma is getting ready to marry The Pale Prince. ** That he could not grow a beard for a while. ** That he is a virgin. * Reveals about Balnor: ** That he is from the future. * Reveals about Tonathan: ** That he lied about having The Adventures of Ulfgar in mint condition 1st print, but really they’re 3rd print. The Watchman is defeated by his aggressors and is killed so Thiala cannot use the god's power to have eyes over the entire material plane. Trivia * According to Uku, "The Watchman is not a perv, but he's curious for sure." * He knows about how Hardwon's Lucky points work, making him a self aware that he is a character on a DnD podcast. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Deities